


(No Title)

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Jonrya Week, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: Plot: House Stark and House Targaryen have always been rivals. With House Stark ruling the North as the Winter Kings, and House Targaryen ruling the South as the Kings of the Six Kingdoms. But that changed when King Rhaegar and King Eddard tried to fix it with a betrothal between Crowned Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen and Crowned Princess Arya Stark.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	(No Title)

**Author's Note:**

> JonryaWeek: Marriage  
> Age: Jaehaerys(20) and Arya(20)  
> Rating: M  
> Length: 1000-2000(Medium)
> 
> When you read this you will notice that Jon(Jaehaerys) worships the Old Gods. But that doesn’t mean he is okay with the North, or knows it’s people.

(Godswoods of Winterfell)

Everyone in the south knew of the crowned prince, and how he worshiped the old over the new. So when some of the lords of the south found themselves in the Godswoods of Winterfell they were not surprised. 

But the North didn’t know of this so when King Rhaegar told them that the wedding was going to be happening in front of the Old Gods, the word surprise wasn’t even the right word for how the North reacted. But they were happy for the news that their Princess wasn’t going to be marrying a worshipper of the Seven. Nor did they know what the prince looked like.

Standing in front of the Weirwood of the Godswoods, was Lord Benjen Stark of Brandon’s Keep, beside him was the Prince Jaehaerys, the prince that made everyone in the north question who the mother was.

For the prince was northern in everything but name. He was tall, with broad shoulders, with dark silver eyes, and dark brown hair that he held in a bun, and if it wasn’s for the leather strap, people could tell that it was long and curly. He carried himself like he was from the north, and had the voice of one. The Prince was what the people of the North, thought of when they think of the old gods if they were in a body.

It has been three months since the two kings made the betrothal contract, and since then both daughter and son haven't spoken to them since. But that doesn't mean they have been quiet. Both prince and princess have been in their respective libraries, learning about the other kingdom.

And from what the two kings have heard, and seen. Their child hates the other kingdom, from the freezing cold to the scorching heat. 

So when King Rhaegar arrived, they weren’t surprised when both the Princess and Prince stayed as far away from each other as they could. But now that it was the marriage night, they had to see each other.

When the doors opened to show Princess Arya Stark, with the King of Winter beside her. The Prince regretted everything he thought of her. She was beautiful with her dark eyes, and brown hair. Her small figure that screamed strength, and power. Everything about her was nothing like what he thought. 

The feelings were returned by the princess. At first, the Princess though the prince was going to be like his ancestors, and his kin in the south. Lustful for power, and cowardly to fight. But the way he stood, and how he looked was everything like the north. 

So as she was led to the weirwood tree, she couldn’t take her eyes off of the prince as he was standing there waiting for her, and she immediately noticed the look he held as he watched. It wasn’t one of lust or want, but one of interest, and respect.

King Eddard watched as her daughter looked at the prince, and knew that he did the right thing. The minute he saw the prince he knew that Prince Jaehaerys was the one for his She-Pup. 

The same could be said for King Rhaegar, for this was the first time he has ever seen his son look at someone with those eyes, ones full of interest, and respect. He knew he picked the right person, to unite the North to the South.

Benjen smiled and stepped forward and started the wedding, “Who comes before the Old Gods?”

King Eddard stepped forward and said, “Princess Arya of the House Stark, comes here to be Wed. A woman grown, trueborn, and noble. She comes to ask of the Gods.” There was silence, “Who comes to claim her?”

Jae was so mesmerized by the Princess’s look, that he was late to step forward, “Prince Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, Heir to the Throne, and the Red Keep.” The prince looks to King Eddard, “Who brings her?”

Ned nodded, “King Eddard of House Stark, her father, and King.” 

Benjen nodded, and said, “Princess Arya, can you take this man?” 

Arya, who was still looking at the Prince, stepped forward, and nodded, “I take this man.” And together they joined hands, and kneel before the Weirwood tree and had a silent prayer. Arya was filled with something as she held onto the prince’s hand, and it made her warm to the core.

When the prayer was over, they stood up. Jae let’s go of the hand that made him feel loved and wanted, moved to her back, and removed the maiden’s cloak, a cloak cover in wolves running on a field, and in its place was the bride cloak. 

Arya turned around and smiled up at her husband, and within a second she was in the prince’s arms being carried to the feast. Arya didn’t know why but as she was in the arms of her newly named husband’s arm’s, she felt at peace, and so as they walked towards the Great Hall, she placed her head on his shoulder. Enjoying the feeling of the peace this man gave her.

(Hours Later)

Jae was talking with his newly made wife, and enjoying the food and ale, but most of all her laughter. But then the shout of the giant man sounded around the hall, and soon the chanting of, “Bedding! Bedding! Bedding!” 

But before the men or women could take a step towards either of them. The newlyweds glared at them, Prince Jaehaerys glaring at the men, and Princess Arya glaring at the women. But as the two stood up to leave, the hall was filled with laughter, as the lords, and ladies remembered what just happened.

Together the prince and princess went to the bedding room, and as they entered, Princess Arya shocked the Prince, as she placed her lips on his, and her arms around his neck. To outsiders, the sight of this would be hilarious, for the princess was on the very tips her toes. 

Jaehaerys placed his hands on Arya’s hips and heated the kiss-up. When the two were out of breath they broke apart, and the Prince asked, “May I?” Looking to the dress his wife was wearing, and with a nod, Jaehaerys quite literally ripped the dress off of the Princess. He looked down at her body, and smiled, “As beautiful as I first thought, My Love.” 

The kissing started up again, and this time Arya was slowly taking off Jae’s clothes, and as they came off, the prince lifted the princess up and carried her to the bed. There the kiss broke, and it was the princess’ turn to look at the man she just married, and was she proud of the sight. 

Arya moaned as she felt hands running along her body, and as the prince whispered, “First time?” She nodded for her response, and as she did the Prince bet her neck. She groaned at the pain and was about to hit her husband but then she felt it. She felt her husband thrust into her, making her moan, and scream. 

That night was the longest night Arya had, for they just continued through the night and into the morning, and when they fell asleep, it was midday. 

(Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Last Jonrya Week story from me. Hoped you enjoyed them all, and do comment.


End file.
